Dangerous Connections
by frany66
Summary: SJ eventually. What if Sam were to have some dangerous connections in her closet? ties to a mob for example! Hmmm I wonder... UPDATED FINALLY
1. Chapter 1

**Dangerous Connections**

Okay, so I was sat there in a boring physics lesson and I allowed my crazy over active mind to wander. What would a situation be like if Carter had Mob connections?

Obviously this one's AU, The rating is high for language, plus you know how nasty those mobsters can get…

Depending on the feedback on this one I'll see where I go, as I have no actual plot as of yet.

Disclaimer: quite obviously not mine, any characters I make up however are, so whooo! Though if they bear any similarity to real people or events please don't come and get me Mr. Mob boss. Totally accidental.

Now on with the story…

* * *

The alarm sounded at exactly 05:30 hours.

The man rolled slowly to the edge of the large bed, and promptly hit the floor.

"Oooffff"

'Well at least I'm awake now' Jack O'Neill thought to himself, and disappeared into the bathroom, with the burst of water sounding 2 minutes later.

* * *

On the other side of town, at exactly the same moment in time, Samantha Carter was stepping out of the shower and into her bedroom. Whilst wrapping her terrycloth robe around herself she dug in the back of her wardrobe for her uniform.

'We did decide on blue today right?' she wondered.

Once she was dressed Sam made her way downstairs to the kitchen, and grabbed a granola bar for the drive to work. As she climbed into the driver's seat and stretched her feet out to the pedals her phone rang from the seat next to her.

'I'm on my way' she thought but she reached out for the phone anyway; an emergency couldn't be ignored, even if she was only 15 minutes away from being there in person. But when Sam glanced at the caller ID her face dropped,

'what does _he_ want?' flipping the phone open she sighed.

"Ciao uncle Spatz…"

* * *

Meanwhile O'Neill was slurping the milk from his fruit loops and casually flipping through a paper. The TV was on in the background, and as he skimmed a local feel good story about a kitten getting rescued from a drainpipe, Jack heard the news switch to a bulletin. He spun around in his chair and focused his attention on the TV.

'Just in.' A blonde, woman was staring earnestly at the camera,

'We are receiving reports that Bernardo Carmel, the long time head of the Carmel family of San Diego has just died. For years rumours have been circulating about the Carmel family's involvement in organised crime, and sources that wish to remain anonymous claim the man was at the head of a vast Mob empire. We will be going to our correspondent in San Diego, Michael Drew.

Michael; is there any foul play suspected?'

'Well he probably got what was coming to him,' thought Jack. And without a second glance he switched off the TV and headed out of the door to work. Another day at his far from ordinary office.

* * *

So how does this involve Sam? Well you will just have to review and find out, but I intend to get her in the plot in the next chapter. Providing you want one that is…

Come on reviews feed my crazy imagination!


	2. chapter 2

Dangerous Connection chapter 2

As promised chapter 2 up and running, sorry if you think I took too long- well actually I'm not, I was as quick as I could be.

Only 2 reviews for chapter 1! Aww I'm depressed now.

Oh well…

* * *

Arriving at the base, Jack looked over to the left, noticing that the space to his right, which was always filled by the time he got in, was today; empty.

'I wonder where Carter is?' he thought, 'It's unlike her to be late for anything, let alone work…'

Shrugging slightly he approached the checkpoint, only to see a heavyset, olive skinned, giant of a man stood there. Speeding up Jack marched towards the desk and put on his best, 'I am running the show' face. Nodding slightly at the lieutenant behind the desk he tapped the man on the shoulder.

* * *

"…its not possible right now" she was saying earnestly. "Yes I know the family is very important, but I thought I made it very clear to you that it was none of my business anymore?"

Sam was slowly turning red in the face, she was now 15 minutes late for work and she was going round in circles.

"For the last time Uncle Spatz I am not coming to San Diego!"

The voice on the other end of the line took on a stronger more harsh tone,

"_Samantha _your godfather is dead, we have no idea who did it and the family is in shreds; you **must** return. Bern always wanted you to take over from him., now is your chance to prove that his faith in you, his favouritism, was not misplaced. Do you know how rare it is in any large family like ours for the only daughter to be the favourite and chosen heir?"

Sam sighed, "Spatz, I get it I really do, but there are loads of people better qualified than me to run the family uh; business" Sam winced as she said the last word. "I just don't want to be a part of it anymore"

"Well Samantha, it is too late, we have already sent a driver to fetch you, he should be at your workplace right now. Just get in the car."

"What! You sent him to my work?" and Sam threw the phone down and shot off towards the mountain.

* * *

Jack's day was going south; fast.

"How did you get here?" he demanded.

"I drove." The man said simply, and pointed to a large black car on the far side of the parking lot. Jack was shocked, he hadn't even noticed the car he was so surprised to see Carter wasn't already 27 levels of concrete down, fiddling with some doohickey.

"Well what are you _doing_ here?" he said. "This is a top secret facility"

"Waiting" again the man replied simply.

"For _what_?" the man was worse than Teal'c.

"Her" he said and pointed towards the Volvo tearing into the parking lot.

"But that's Carter!" Jack said.

* * *

Sam glanced around and saw the large black car, she also saw Colonel O'Neill gesturing and talking to a large man. Who then turned and pointed at her. O'Neill spun round and fixed her with a steady gaze.

She squealed the car to a stop and nearly fell out in her rush to see what was happening.

The man was walking towards her, and now he was closer Sam recognised him, sure it had been a few years but he was aging well.

"Tony" and he engulfed her in a hug.

"Hello miss Samantha" Tony said evenly. "It's good to see you again."

"Carter?" Jack was waiting impatiently for an introduction.

"Oh sorry sir, this is Tony, he often minded me when I was a kid"  
"What are they a little short on nannies in San Diego?" Jack drawled, but he held out a hand towards Tony. "Jack O'Neill"

Tony shook it briefly and then turned to Sam.

"Samantha we must be off, there is much to organise and very little time, I'm afraid you must come with me"

Sam looked at Tony, 'They knew I couldn't say no to you' She thought, but she turned to O'Neill.

"Sir I'm afraid I have to request some absence, my Godfather has died and I need to be there for the family"

"Sure Carter, go. Just keep in touch okay?"

Sam smiled, "Youbetcha. Say bye to Daniel and T for me okay?" and she turned towards the black vehicle and climbed into the passenger seat. The car sped off through the fence, and Jack stood there for a while just following her path down the hill.

'Huh' he thought. 'Guess I'd better go break the news to Daniel-the trip to P5X-376 is cancelled.'

* * *

Okay, so what did you think? Please review and let me know. I know there are more hits than reviews, so come on people! And if you read and don't review- Shame on you!. 


	3. Chapter 3

Dangerous Connection chapter 3

Well all my exams are over and so is futures week, which leaves me with two weeks of work experience and then freedom! I'm off to china this summer so I will try to update the story quickly. I'm sorry about the delay but I got a little distracted by all my GCSEs, (go figure) but still-now I am going to concentrate on developing this story.

* * *

Jack walked past the checkpoint and nodded at the guards. He set himself a brisk pace and didn't even see the unmarked car that peeled out after Sam and took off down the hill.

Daniel was in his office surrounded by stacks of musty books. The light was dim and he was squinting at a stone tablet propped against the wall. Jack stepped swiftly into the room and slammed the door open, the stone tablet slipped and Daniel dived to catch it before it hit the floor.

"Hey Jack"

"How'd you know it was me Danny-boy?"

Daniel sighed, "Jack you are the _only_ person who slams doors _open_."

O'Neill smiled, "Well I like to make an entrance Danny you know that."

Daniel sighed, he _did_ know that.

"So Jack is there any particular reason you're here? 'Cos I'm expecting Sam by some time soon to discuss objectives for P5X-376"

"That's why I'm here Danny- Carter won't be making it in to work anytime soon and so we need to cancel your mission."

Daniel's face instantly became concerned. He looked at Jack quickly.

"Why? Is she okay?"

"She had a family _thing_." Jack said. "And she took off this morning, left her car in the car park as well"

"Well maybe I should call her…"

Daniel looked over his cluttered desk for the phone that was buried under all the papers.

"Yeah, give her a call and see if there is anything we can do"

And the conversation was clearly over as Jack turned and walked out of the room. Slamming the door behind him.

"Wait Jack!" Daniel shouted as his friend stalked down the corridor, "When are you going to reschedule the mission? Jack?"

* * *

Sam settled down into her seat and turned to face Tony.

"You know, I'm quite happy to show up for the funeral and help straighten things up, but as soon as I'm able I'll be going home."

"You won't do that Miss Samantha." The large man spoke with complete conviction, his assuredness rubbed Sam up the wrong way. She raised her voice.

"Who are you to tell me what I'll do? In case you hadn't noticed Tony I've been gone for years, you don't even know me anymore!"

"You wouldn't turn your back on your family Samantha, besides your Uncle Spatz has found your godfather's will and he left everything to you. You have a duty to your family."

"Well maybe Mark can take over."

At this Tony allowed himself a small chuckle,

"The idea of your brother at the head of the businesses is ludicrous Samantha, besides, he has two small children and you would never involve a family man in _our_ business."

At that Sam nodded, Tony was right. She knew what Bern was like and it was nothing that a family should have to get involved with. She had always tried to keep Mark from getting sucked into life with her uncle and godfather, but fortunately for him they had never been impressed anyway. To them Mark was a disgrace on the family.

She settled back into the chair, at least she got to travel in comfort.

"That's not a part of who I am anymore Tony- you have no idea."

* * *

Daniel, Jack and Teal'c were grouped around SG1's table in the mess hall.

"Did Sam say why she had to go?" Daniel was asking.

"Her godfather died I think" Jack told him.

Daniel pulled a face, "I didn't even know she had a godfather."

"Colonel Carter has always been secretive about her family" Teal'c intoned,

"I believe she simply wishes to keep that part of her life private"

"Yeah Teal'c you're probably right- we shouldn't trouble her." Jack said.

"Jack! Sam could be having a really hard time. I think we should give her a call and keep her updated, it's the least we can do."

"Sure Daniel, whatever you think is best. Anyway kids I must be off, meetings to hold and missions to run, you know how it is."

And Jack strolled from the room just as Teal'c looked up and said,

"You are mistaken O'Neill, neither Daniel Jackson or myself has ever taken command of the base."

"Just ignore him Teal'c" said Daniel.

Jack's stroll down the halls was actually less casual than it appeared. In actual fact he was worried about Sam, 'No, call her Carter!' he told himself. It wasn't like her to just rush off like that without checking that they had contact information and dates. He had no idea when she would be back!

It was almost as if she had rushed her driver out of the car park so that Jack didn't have to meet him.

'I wonder what she was so worried about…" Jack thought to himself.

* * *

Sam and Tony were pulling up in front of a large detached house in a quiet suburban neighbourhood. Lawns of green grass surrounded the area and children rode their bikes down the pavement. The house was set back off the road, and had a large looping driveway that disappeared behind a tall, thick hedge.

"Nice place." Sam said as she got out of the car.

"It's yours now." Tony told her.

Sam grimaced, she wondered what exactly had paid for the landscaped lawns and patio driveway.

"Lets just go in shall we?"

Tony led the way from the drive to the large front door. He entered a code into a keypad and knocked on the door 3 times followed by one short rap. At Sam's quizzical look he explained.

"The code allows the guard to leave his room and open the door from the inside, then the knocks are changed every morning so that the guard knows it is someone close and trustworthy and he will let us in."

Sam nodded, anything that took such strange measures to keep the wrong people out must be full of things she didn't want to know about. But she followed Tony into the cool lobby anyway.

'What has Bern gotten me into?' she wondered.

Neither of then saw the black car that pulled up on the street, or the pale man who watched them through his glasses, as they crossed to the door.

* * *

Okay, so its been a long time since I wrote anything in this story, what do you guys think now huh? If you review a lot I might be persuaded to write another chapter more quickly. wink. 


	4. Chapter 4

Dangerous Connections chapter 4

And another chapter is up. I'm also trying to make them longer, so do me a favour and let me know what you think.

* * *

Sam was ushered into the cool lobby by Tony, and stopped dead when she saw her family lined up waiting for her. The faces were so familiar and yet so different, but it brought a rush of memories back to her. Sam had grown up with these people and spent years trying to be just like them. She scanned along the row, they were all here; 

Her uncle Michael and his son Lewis, her cousins Riley, and Stuart and their sons Benjy and Stefano. She carried on scanning the faces for people she knew but there was nobody else,

"Where's Luca?" She asked, he had always been her favourite cousin as he spent most time with her when she was younger, especially when he lost his father as a young boy. He was also closest to her in age.

Her cousin's faces dropped.

Tony bent down and whispered in her ear,

"Luca was shot a few days ago, he's in the hospital Samantha"

Sam gasped, "Why did no one tell me?"

Just then her uncle Spatz walked out of the shadows, he was a tall man and was dressed casually in tan slacks and a button down plain white shirt, but Sam had seen him give orders to have people hurt and ruined and, she suspected, probably worse. So the casual appearance didn't fool her, but she still didn't fear him and she stood to her full height and looked him directly in the eye.

"Your godfather was already dead, we really don't need the average criminals on the street to hear that someone is targeting out family, they might start getting ideas. Besides Tony had been sent to retrieve you, so we knew you would be here soon."

Sam glared at him,

"That is not the point." She barked. "How can you expect me to be a part of this family if you don't even think to tell me the big things, let alone the small details that mean someone is able to do this job?"

"I am sorry Samantha, but it is not in our best interests to allow this information to get out right now, I believe that someone is targeting the family and it is nothing we have ever been used to dealing with."

"How can you tell?" Sam was concerned now, and she was frowning as she fixed her entire attention on her uncle.

"Follow me." Was all he said, and despite her disapproval of the theatrics Sam followed behind him into the dark hallway beyond the foyer, her footsteps echoing on the cold marble.

* * *

Daniel was getting worried about Sam. She had been gone for about half a day now, and she hadn't answered her phone once. He had rung her to see where she was, and how she was or if she wanted him to do anything, but each time he had not got an answer. He was walking towards Jack's office to ask him what he should do next but found him just leaving as he got there. 

"Jack can I talk to you?" he asked quickly stumbling over his words slightly.

"I'm worried about Sam."

O'Neill, who had been walking away expecting Daniel to follow, turned quickly.

"What's wrong with her?" He asked sharply.

"I haven't been able to reach her once all day," Daniel told him wide eyed. "You know how reliable Sam is. She would never ignore our calls incase it was an emergency at the SGC."

"That's true" Jack mused. "I'm just off to move her car, come with me and we'll sort out how to reach her once you drop me off at home"

Daniel turned to follow Jack.

"So you're driving her car to her house and then I'm driving you to yours. What are you doing in the morning?" he asked keenly.

"Oh an airman will pick me up" Jack told him. "After all I am the boss now."

"Oh and that's why you have a set of her car keys I suppose?"

"Exactly Daniel, what other reason would there be?" And Jack stalked off.

* * *

Sam entered another large room. This one was dark, with blinds over the windows and a large table in the middle of the room. It reminded Sam vaguely of the briefing room, in that there were chairs set around it and a large board up at the head of the table. The board had a large map of the city on it with small coloured pins stuck in it. 

"What is this?" She demanded.

Spatz turned his dark eyes on her,

"The board is divided into sections, places where we are in control are coded in green, all of our businesses are black pins and anything in red is a crime that had nothing to do with us. It's the red ones we are worried about, some are small things like muggings or car jackings, but some are large. We need to find out who is trying to muscle in on our territory."

Sam was intrigued. "How do you know its someone trying to steal power?" she asked him.

"These are professional jobs" Spatz told her. "And a lot of them are aimed directly at us. Like your cousin's shooting, and your godfather's murder."

Sam recoiled. It was the first time someone had used the word murder, and she was ashamed to admit she had not seen it coming. Spatz continued,

"and the attacks on our clubs and shops."

"Woah wait a minute, Bern was murdered? Why didn't you tell me this?"

"Samantha, I could hardly tell you on the phone, this is information that we paid a fortune to keep from the police. We will sort this out on our own."

"So at the moment you're looking for a pattern, or a centre of activity?"

Bern smiled at her. It was the first time she had seen him smile in years, and in such dire times it was scary.

"Yes", he said, "and we have trusted informants out there keeping their ears open." The clubs and our employees have been instructed to carry on as normal, so the average Joe on the street should not suspect that there are any problems in our empire." He gave a small chuckle that was strained. Sam reached across and patted him on the back.

"Well I'm here now uncle Spatz. We'll crack the case and I'll get my revenge on the bastard who murdered my godfather and shot my favourite cousin. Just fill me in on the history of this place since I left, you've definitely expanded."

* * *

When they reached Sam's car Jack spent about five minutes rifling through a ring of keys, looking for one to open the door. 

'Maybe he has just got one because he's the boss and Sam works for him' Daniel thought to himself. But before he could go any further Jack found the key, and with a small whoop of celebration he clicked down the locks on the doors.

"Get in Danny, lets go." He said.

Daniel settled into the back seat and made himself comfortable, the first thing he heard was a regular beeping noise coming from the side of the drivers seat. He fished down under the seat and pulled out Sam's phone.

"At least now we know why she wasn't answering." He said to Jack, whilst waving the phone in his face.

"Look three missed calls, all from me." Then Daniel paused, "Huh thats funny, she has a voicemail message as well but I didn't leave that."

"Well who's it from Daniel?"

"Uh let me check, oh her phone didn't recognise the number."

"What does it say Daniel?"

Daniel turned to Jack and gave him a disapproving stare, but it was completely lost as Jack was driving down the mountain and didnt even glance at him.

"Jack, this could be a private message for Sam, we shouldn't listen to it."

"Well this way when we find her you can pass on her message, just listen to it Daniel." And so Daniel scrolled through the numbers in the contacts until he found voicemail and pressed call. There was a short pause whilst the phone connected, and then

'You have one new message.'

The sound changed. Whatever was happening in the background was very noisy, it sounded like there were lots of animals running, and cheers of people. Then a voice came on.

"Leave now before you become another casulty in this situation" it said quietly. "Your family is going to suffer and you should get yourself as far away as possible."

And just like that the message ended.

"Uh Jack." Daniel said. "I think we have a problem."

* * *

"So why haven't we nailed the bastard yet?" 

"Its a professional Sam, no one even saw him coming. I mean lets face it, who in their right minds was going to take on the Carmels and expect to win?  
He's clearly got a screw loose, even if he is highly skilled. In the last fifty years no one has managed to usurp us, they aren't going to stop now!"

Sam nodded, she was disappointed in herself, but she was already becoming a part of the case. She had loved her Godfather and Luca and she wasn't going to stop until she found whoever had done this. Tony bent down near her ear,

"There's something Spatz isn't telling you, this one needs to be caught for everyone's sake.Because he isn't just interested in hurting active members of the family, he goes for their families too."

Sam gasped, in all the time she spent with her uncles in the past she learnt one thing, wives and children were not touched. It was the way it had always been, and now someone was around without that code of honour. Literally no one was safe.

"How do you know?" she whispered.

"One of our men, he ran the nightclub in town, came home from work to find his house burned to a crisp. We ad a little investigating of our own and it was arson, we found the trails of gasoline on the floors. Someone tried to kill his family in the middle of the night Sam. So before you get involved consider this, you might become a target, but so will anyone you care about"

Sam paused. She had alot to think about. She was a part of this case now, but would Mark and his family be safe? she would send them away on a holiday while she sorted this out. And then she stopped to think again, what about the colonel? And Daniel and Teal'c?

She had toget in touch with them.

* * *

Okay a new chapter. as im on my school holidays now I should be able to churn these out without too much trouble, but its motivating myself to do it. And reviews would rally help in that. ; ) 


	5. Chapter 5

Dangerous Connections chapter 5

Authors note: okay. So this story is next on my list to take up again. I am back from my two weeks in Mexico and feel like doing something constructive. Fingers crossed.

* * *

Daniel and Jack stopped at Sam's house and sat in the car.

"We have to do something, Sam's in danger." Daniel said.

"Yes I'm well aware of that fact Daniel." Jack snapped. "We have to go after her. I'll call the base and get Teal'c to meet us with a car, and arrange someone to cover for me."

"Uh Jack?"

"What Daniel?"

"We have no idea where Sam went, how the hell are we supposed to find her?"

"We have to Daniel. She's part of the team and we take care of our own. Go search the house, see if you can find any clues as to where she went."

* * *

Sam was sitting at a large wooden table in a gleaming kitchen. The walls were painted a pale grey and the tiles on the floor shone. Tony was stood across from her at the counter making coffee and he passed her a mug as he slid into a chair opposite her.

Nervously, Sam lifted her eyes from the steaming mug in her hands,

"How is Luca really?" She asked quietly.

"We expect him to make a full recovery Samantha do no worry too much. We found him in time."

Tony grimaced.

Sam was watching him and noticed the twitch in his face,

"Found him where?"

"The shooter left him on Spatz's front lawn. Whoever they are knows a lot about us. They're powerful too. Spatz has a lot of security on his premises and not one camera picked up anything. No one heard anything. It's a mystery."

Sam's eyes narrowed, if there was one thing she didn't like it was a puzzle she couldn't solve.

"I want to see him." Was all she said aloud.

Tony nodded.

"I thought you might say that. I have booked us visiting time in an hour. Only for twenty minutes though, that's all anyone is allowed at the moment."

Sam reached out and grabbed the big man's hand. "Thanks Tony."

* * *

Jack, Daniel and Teal'c were all stood in Sam's living room. The walls were clear of pictures and those on the coffee table consisted of SG-1 and Cassie.

"How are we supposed to find her, if she leaves no clues?" Daniel wondered aloud.

The three split up and wandered to different parts of the house. Daniel took the study, Teal'c the back rooms and spare room, and O'Neill drifted towards the bedroom. Looking behind him and seeing that Daniel and Teal'c had disappeared from sight he pushed the door open and stepped inside.

The bed was in the centre of the room against the wall, and a small table stood to one side. On the table were a phone and a photo frame. He turned the frame slightly to see the picture, and recognised it instantly. It was of he and Sam in O'Malley's. Daniel had snapped it one night when they were playing pool before being seated, and she was leant against a cue whilst laughing at something he had said. They looked like a couple.  
Snapping himself out of the daze, Jack stepped around to the other side of the bed and bent down to floor level. His knees cracked as he did so but he also caught sight of a wooden box under the bed. Reaching out he slid it towards him and flipped the catch on the top.

'Bingo.' He thought.

* * *

The drive to the hospital was conducted mainly in silence. Tony was driving, even though Sam had insisted she could do it herself; but as he pointed out, her car was back in front of the mountain. But Sam's thoughts were occupied anyway. She thought back to when she had been involved in all her godfather's decisions,

'Who would think they were justified in trying to take down the Carmels?'

Most of the old crooks Bern had grown up warring with were dead or in prison for very long sentences. But she made a mental note to see if anyone with a grudge had gotten out recently.

And then her thoughts turned to Luca. He had always worshipped Bern and Spatz, and saw no higher honour than going into the family business and helping to keep them powerful; Sam had tried to convince him to get out when she joined the Air force, but he had thought she was abandoning them. They hadn't spoken in years.

Tony coughed gently and she looked up. The hospital was visible outside and she opened the door eagerly. Tony led the way across the car park to the main entrance, and from there turned down a series of twisting corridors to an out of the way room that had a large man stood outside.

"Samantha, meet Rick. He is watching Luca for us."

Sam smiled and stuck out her hand. Rick grinned at her and shook it briefly.

Tony led the way inside and Sam followed him apprehensively.

On the bed was a dark haired man who looked up quickly when he heard the creak of the door. Tony stepped to one side, and as he caught sight of Sam his mouth widened into a glowing smile.

"Well hey there cousin," His voice was raspy and Sam handed him a cup of water with a straw sticking out of the top.

"Long time no see Luca. What kind of mess have you gotten yourself into now?"

"I swear Sam, I haven't done anything to anybody lately. One minute I'm coming out of a club with our cut of the week's takings and the next I'm waking up here. The money wasn't even gone. This was a show of strength, and whoever the bastard was he well and truly threw down the gauntlet."

Sam nodded grimly.

"I'm glad you're here Sammie. If anyone can outsmart this son of a bitch, you can."

Sam smiled wryly. It seemed where ever she was and whomever she was with, she was still going to be relied upon to come up with a plan.

Luckily she was used to it.

* * *

Jack sat on the bed and opened the box fully. Inside were newspaper clippings and an address book.

"Danny, Teal'c. I think I hit the jackpot." He called out.

The two came running from their places of search and leant over to get a good look into the box. Daniel perched on the end of the bed, and Teal'c remained standing.

Impatiently Daniel reached for the box and tipped the entire contents onto the bed. One newspaper article caught his interest and he held it up to read.

"Look at this." He said, and passed it to Jack.

'Local Crook evades punishment.'

Jack studied the picture underneath.

"That's the mobster who died the other day isn't it? There was a piece about him on the news."

"Yeah, but look who's in the driver's seat."

Teal'c snatched the paper from O'Neill's hands.

"That appears to be Colonel Carter."

Daniel was already skimming through the address book.

Jack laughed nervously, "Are you trying to tell me Carter is in with the Mob? _Our_ Carter?"

"Well seeing as she has a few listings here for a Carmel, I'm guessing so."

Jack's jaw dropped in disbelief. "No way."

* * *

Again, I'm sorry about the delay, I'm sure no one even remembers this story. But I would still like to know what you think.  
:D 


	6. Chapter 6

Dangerous Connections 6

Author's note: _again, I am so sorry. I have fully meant to be updating this story but I get the feeling no one is reading it. I may just give up anyway it could be really long and it may be too much hassle, but for anyone still holding on. Another chapter._

* * *

"Well at least we know where we are heading now." Daniel said. "San Diego."

The trio turned as one and headed for the vehicle,

"I'll drive." Jack called over his shoulder. "And lock the door behind you Daniel!"

'She'll kill us if her house gets burgled.'

* * *

Luca was tiring quickly, even though he was making a huge effort to hide it. But Sam had spent too many hours beside injured teammates in the infirmary to not recognise the signs. 

"We should be off." She told him "You need to get some rest, and I need to come up with a plan."

Luca looked up through drooping eyelids. His green eyes blinked wearily.  
"I'll be out of here in no time Sam, and I'll be ready to take him on. Get me a list of informants and I'll find out what they know."

Sam shook her head,

"Just concentrate on getting better will you? You can't come tearing out of the hospital and start driving nails through anyone who might know something. I'll see what I can find out."

"Keep me updated."

"I promise."

Sam beckoned Tony from his seat by the window and the pair left the room one after the other.

Sam settled into her seat for the ride home and pulled out a pad and pen. She started jotting down ideas of what to do.

* * *

Daniel was dying for a toilet break. They had been driving for _hours_ and he had drunk way too much water for his own good. But Jack wasn't stopping for anything, and a few times Daniel had griped the chair in front of him for dear life. 

"When we get there we will need to find a way to get in contact with Carter." Jack said suddenly. He had been thinking deeply about what to do, and the strategist in him had been plotting and planning.

"We find some lowlife who knows who all the big cheeses are and we get ourselves in trouble. Enough trouble that they send someone to impose on us that we are out of line. Maybe Carter will even go herself."

Daniel stared at the back of jack's head in disbelief. That was the stupidest plan he had ever heard.

"O'Neill that is a highly unintelligent plan." Teal'c warned.

"Well you think of something better then T."

"I suggest we find where the family reside, we can stake out the house and when we see Colonel Carter we can approach her."

"Yeah." Daniel chipped in. "I like Teal'c's plan best. Seeing as how it involves as little bodily harm as possible."

Jack said nothing but just increased his weight on the accelerator. Daniel crossed is legs tightly and held on even tighter.

* * *

The house was empty when Sam and Tony arrived back from the hospital. 

"Where is everyone?" She asked.

"They will all be doing something different." Tony answered. "Some are taking care of funeral arrangements, other are running the usual businesses."

"I want to go out tonight. Get a feel for the clubs again. Have a look at everything we are taking a cut off."

"That can be arranged Samantha." A gravely voice said from behind her.

Spinning she saw Spatz was inspecting the outside of the building.

"What are you doing?"

"Last night whilst we were catching up, an unseen and unidentified person was at your uncle Michael's house. No one was hurt." He added after seeing the look on her face. "But they left a calling card on the newspaper."

"Let me see it." Sam commanded.

The table in the back room had a box on it. Sam approached the box quickly, and in one swift motion she whipped the lid off the top. Inside was a strip of wallpaper, and a token.

"What does it mean?" She asked dazedly.

"The token is from a bar we run downtown, it's the manager's pass to get into the safe room. And the wallpaper is from Lewis' baby daughter's room."

Sam gasped.

"How is that even possible?" She demanded.

"We don't know. Tony's nephew actually spends the night at Lewis' house because Sarah is so worried about the job."

Sam looked to Tony, "Sarah?"

"His wife." He informed her.

She nodded gently. Anyone would be scared for her family if she knew the kinds of people who moved in the same circles as her husband. And the way the money she spent was earned.

"How was Luca?" Spatz asked gently.

"Ready and raring to go. He can't wait to get back on his feet and get justification from the bastard." The venom in Sam's voice did not go unnoticed by Spatz or Tony. The later blinked slowly; maybe she hadn't lost any of that fire.

* * *

Outside the car pulled in slowly and cruised up and down the streets. Three heads craned from one side to another looking at the houses on either side. They were set back off the road, and it was only the driver who recognised something. 

"There, that's the car the guy who picked her up drove."

"Well let's check it out." Daniel reached for his belt.

"No. Let me park somewhere out of sight and we'll come check it out on foot. A car no one recognises could be suspicious."

And the three disappeared around the corner, before sneaking back ten minutes later and crawling up to the windows.

* * *

_So just let me know if you are still reading and I promise to finish it. I have actually written a plot in bullet points now so I know what is going to happen. That should make churning out chapters far easier. And I'll be bringing the team back together in the next chapter._


End file.
